Dark Sun or Shining Moon?
by Platonic1
Summary: Love is a game which cannot be won. No matter what the outcome may be, someone always loses... [Leon.x.Aerith.x.Cloud] ...with multiple endings... [OneShot] ...based on... [dotHack.Sign...The World]


The infamous disclaimer: I don't own Square-Enix or Disney pr dotHack series or Microsoft or Intel or Dell or... you get the idea right?

* * *

**! Dark Sun or Shining Moon?**

* * *

**You are here alone again  
In your sweet insanity  
All too calm, you hide yourself from reality  
Do you call it solitude? Do you call it liberty?  
When all the world turns away to leave you lonely **

She looked at the clock and sighed, it was evening once again, '_The sun must have begun to set and its time I hang up the smile which I've worn all day. Though I will make sure it is the first thing I put back on in the morning because just in case it is 'that day,' I want him to see me at my very best._'

'_I do the normal routine, cook; clean the house, read -- the usual stuff._

_And then I lay down hoping to fall asleep quickly so my new day will hurry up and arrive. A new day with a brand new sun._'

'_But as I lay there and wait for the world to turn half way around, I think about him. And sometimes I smile, and sometimes that smile will turn into a snicker, and sometimes those snickers even turns into a burst of laughter._'

'_And then there are times I get that lump in my throat and that tight feeling in my chest, and most of the time that feeling overwhelms me and begins to turn into a tear, and often that tear multiplies itself and I can no longer fight the feelings and I lose the battle._'

'_Then somehow through either the joy or the sadness I drift and find myself asleep. Then the dreams begin and keep me company until my new day arrives._'

'_Even though I have everyone with me, I am all alone…_'

**

* * *

**

**The fields are filled with desires**  
**All voices crying for freedom**  
**But all in vain they will fade away**  
**There's only you to answer you, forever**

'_When I awake it's with such excitement! Because I tell myself that this could be the day that every other day has led up to and the first joyous day of the rest of my life. I quickly dawn my smile, because I want to make sure that he sees me at my very best._'

'_Then I look out the window even though I know it's dawn, but I still have to confirm I've been given another chance, another day to find him. Today could be the day when all my dreams, all my desires could come true._'

'_And there it is ... the sun, even thought I can't see it, I know its there. And it smiles at me and I say "thank you for waiting" and I just smile back at it._'

Leon looked at watch and said, "They are late… but that's okay… because today is the day…"  
All the voices inside Leon's head were screaming at him, warning him… that today is the day, were he would lose everything. Yet he went through with it.

Leon knew it too, that he was about to lose everything… but he also knew that, in order to gain something, you must also lose something…but sometimes, you lose everything yet you gain nothing, but he was willing to do it… he was will to do it for the one person who taught him how to love.

All the voices in his head, all the screams of his aching heart…. They all faded in vain when he saw the gummy ship landing… he knew that it was too late now, even if he wanted to turn back.

Aerith looked herself in the mirror and asked herself, '_Is this the day I've been waiting for? Will my sun finally break through the darkness of the clouds and show itself?_'

She chuckled at her own thought, '_Isn't it ironic that the name of my sun is 'Cloud'? Well, I just pray that I can find out the answer today._'

**

* * *

**

**In blinded mind you are singing**  
**A glorious hallelujah**  
**The distant flutter of angels**  
**They're all too far, too far to reach for you**

Even thought it was early morning, her mind was still clouded with the memories of Cloud. She tried her best, but she couldn't stop those tears…

She was so lost in thoughts that she didn't even notice someone entering her room.

"So this is what happens when the façade breaks down?" a monotonous voice said to her.  
She quickly turned around and whipped her tears and defended herself, "Oh its not like what you think, something fell in eye and I was taking it out, that all" she said in a trembling voice.  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you are a horrible at lying" Leon pointed out dryly, still leaning against the wall.

"Guess I can't hide much from you…" Aerith smiled feebly, though clearly still hurting..

'_I wish you could because that wouldn't have hurt so much_' Leon thought closing his eyes.

Few silent moments passed by as both stood still looking at each other.  
Leon opened his mouth to say something but his words were caught in his throat as all the images from the past flashed through his mind.  
_Their little arguments.  
Sharing some quite moments together.  
Leon's gloominess and Aerith cheerfulness  
Leon's normal pessimism versus Aerith's constant optimism.  
Small insignificant looking incidents which brought them closer.  
The bond of togetherness…  
His unspoken confession…  
Everything… Everything seemed perfect; it was too good to be true…  
Their little fairytale ended even before it begin when Leon discovered about…_

Leon clenched his feast and tightened his jaw as those images flashed through his mind once again.  
Aerith saw it and came close to Leon. She placed a hand on Leon's shoulder and asked with concern, "Hey, are you all right?"  
Ignoring her question Leon said, "Aerith there is someone waiting for you downstairs."

"hmm but--" she was about to say something but stopped when she heard Cid yelling her name, "Aaaaaerith Aerith Aerithhhhhh"  
"You better go before she goes berserk" Leon said, still with his eyes closed.

"Okay then, lets go" Aerith said tugging at Leon.  
"No… this is your moment, I don't want to still it" Leon said after gently pushing Aerith's hand away from his shoulder.

"I don't know what you mean by that but I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise…" she said trying to sound like her usual self.  
'_No you won't… I am sure of it_' Leon thought as watched Aerith leave the room.

'_Guess my role in Aerith's life is over…here is were, my story ends…_" Leon thought painfully.

He slowly made his way downstairs were he had arranged Aerith's meeting with Cloud.

His heart begged him to just walk away without looking at them and he tried his best not to take one last glance at Aerith, but he failed.

He saw the girl he loved in the arms of other men, hugging him for her dear life, crying her sorrows away.

'_She is right there, in front of my eyes… so near, yet so far…_' he took one last look at her before turning around and walking away.

**

* * *

**

**I am here alone again**  
**In my sweet serenity**  
**Hoping you will never find me in any place**  
**I will call it solitude when all my songs fade in vain**  
**In my voice, far away to eternity **

She pulled away from Cloud and looked at him with tears in eyes, "My sun has finally returned to me"  
"Sun means nothing with his light, I've finally found my light" Cloud admitted.

They both embraced each other and were lost in the moment.  
'_He is my sunrise, my dawn, my new day_'

Leon was about to enter the gummy ship but someone was blocking his way.  
"So… you leaving us?" It was more of a statement rather then a question by Yuffie.  
"I don't belong here anymore" replied Leon in his monotone.

"Why Squall, why? Why did you do it?" Yuffie asked, her voice starting to crack down. "Because I wanted to see her happy… and no matter what I tried, it wasn't enough, I can't be him…and she loves him…" Leon stated the fact painfully.

"But what about you? What about your happiness?" Yuffie could no longer hold back her tears.  
"There is a price to pay for everything you gain… I gained happiness for Aerith…and now I'll pay the price for it…" Leon said sounding very dejected.

"You should have never brought him here…" Yuffie said with a pout.  
"Victory doesn't always lie in defeating your opponents, sometimes it lies in letting your opponent win." those were the last words spoken by Leon before entering his gummyship.

'_"Thank You God!" Thank you for the sun, which began my new day. Thank you for granting me the faith when I arose this morning that I would find him in this new day. And thank you Leo—_' her though process came to a sudden halt as she reluctantly pulled away from Cloud, "Oh my god what was I thinking…"

Leon was sitting in the cockpit of the gummy staring out into the endless space.  
"Cloud, you have gained your light… and I have lost mine…"

"I was a fool to think that she loved me… who would every love someone like me anyway…"  
"I was under an impression that she loved me for who I am… but I was wrong, completely wrong… she just loved me because she saw YOU in me… I was nothing more then a substitute…I guess"

"And now… I am here alone again… in my sweet serenity… Hope you will never find me in any place…"  
"I will call it solitude when all my songs fade in vain… in my voice, far away to eternity"

Aerith rushed outside and finally found Yuffie, "Where is Leon?"  
"He… he left us…" Yuffie said between sobs.

"What?" Aerith asked in a surprise on hearing this shocking news.  
"He… he left this for you" Yuffie said handing the letter to Aerith and then she whipped her tears with the back of her hand.

Aerith had a sinking feeling about it but she opened it and started reading it…  
After reading it she was very livid,"This is not fair… Who does he think he is… I never even got a chance to express my feelings about him… how could he do this to me… how could he do this to us?"

* * *

(After one year) 

"AAAAAerith, Aerith, Aerithhhhh" Yuffie screamed her name nonstop.  
"I am right here Yuffie, what is it?" asked Aerith walking out of the kitchen.  
"I found it…" she said breathlessly.  
"Found what?" Aerith asked obviously confused.  
"I found 'his' location" Yuffie said happily after catching her breath.  
Aerith's eyes were immediately filled with water upon hearing this.

Cloud looked up from the newspaper he was reading, not too sure if what Yuffie said was a good thing or a bad thing…

Leon opened the letter and started reading it…  
After reading it Leon folded the letter in half and after more then a year, a real smile was formed on his lips. It was a smile of satisfaction…

**

* * *

A/n:** **So what was written in the letter? You decide…**

**A)** Cloud x Aerith ending ….  
"To my dearest Leon, Thanks a lot for everything you did for me… Because of you now we are finally together again… Because of you I was able to unite with the person I've been longing for… Because of you we are all happy today…. Words cannot describe how grateful I am for everything you have done for me… I would never be able to repay you for what you did for us… I'll be in your eternal debt… Please come back, if you can… we all miss you…

**  
B)** Leon x Aerith ending….  
"I might have been looking for the Sun but I never took my eyes off the moon… To have light when it's bright doesn't mean a thing… But to have the light during darkness is everything, you were there when I needed someone to hold on to, you were there to lift me up whenever I fell down… You were my light in the darkness, you were the moon to guide me through…. you ARE my moon Squall, You ARE my strength, You ARE my only source of light in these darkness… without you I am lost in the darkness… I need you Squall… When you went away, you also took me away, from myself… Please come back… I love you Squall …eternally yours, Aerith…

**C)** All of the above… that would be kind of messes up…

**D)** None of the above… she loves someone else… hahaha

**So what is it going to be? A, B, C or D? Let me know in a review…

* * *

**

_**The World  
.hack/Sign **_

_**You are here alone again  
In your sweet insanity  
All too calm, you hide yourself from reality  
Do you call it solitude? Do you call it liberty?  
When all the world turns away to leave you lonely**_

_**The fields are filled with desires  
All voices crying for freedom  
But all in vain they will fade away  
There's only you to answer you, forever**_

_**In blinded mind you are singing  
A glorious hallelujah  
The distant flutter of angels  
They're all too far, too far to reach for you**_

_**I am here alone again  
In my sweet serenity  
Hoping you will never find me in any place  
I will call it solitude when all my songs fade in vain  
In my voice, far away to eternity **_

* * *

**I've done my part, so now it's your turn to reply me with an answer!**

Okay, back to Faking Reality now :)


End file.
